


My Vampire Angel

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Feeding, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Turning into a Vampire, Vampire Bucky, Vampire Steve, saving steve's life, shrinkyclinks for about 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Bucky must save Steve's life.





	My Vampire Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Was a tiny ask on tumblr by a anon.

“Your mine...your mine for all eternity my beautiful angel.” Bucky words washed over Steve as his vampire saves his life, biting into his neck deep enough Steve swears he could feel it in his bones as he gasp wetly, tearing coming to his eyes instantly as he hangs onto Bucky tightly, small hands gripping his vampires shoulders as he cries out softly, feeling Bucky’s mouth around his neck, sucking and drinking.

He pulls away, teeth stained crimson as he makes a small cut in his wrist with his sharp fingernail, before offering his wrist to Steve. The blonde whimpers feeling dizzy and lightheaded. He reminds himself this is what he wanted and it was the only way to save him from bleeding out now. He takes the offered wrist and holds on as the coppery taste fills his mouth, he whimpers at the awful taste before his nails are digging more into Bucky’s wrist.

The taste starts to change, it becomes something he craves, something sweet and earthy and so very Bucky...he can’t get enough. His small growl sounds between them, but he is now lost in feeding from Bucky as his body changes from a 95 pound skinny blonde to a 240 pound blonde right before Bucky’s eyes and his eyes widen in shock, unaware this would happen.  
___________________________________

Steve passes out shortly after which to Bucky is a good thing, now that he isn’t under threat of bleeding out all over the streets of new york he needs to move them away from prying eyes. His vampire form lets him move silently through the streets with Steve cradled in his arms back to his mansion. Once there he lays his blonde down in the big king sized bed and watches him sleep.

His eyes rake over the new size of him and he’s STILL floored at the change. He wasn’t aware that would happen, he had fallen in love with his fierce heart and skinny frame, he loved how small he used to be, how he could just hold him so perfectly, now he feared it wouldn’t feel the same, but….he knew in his heart no matter his size Steve would always be his and his alone.


End file.
